LOTM: Heroes United S6 P3/Transcript
(Jordan and Erin enter the house as Jordan drags a now awake Alex on the ground) Jordan: We're back! Alex: *Growls* LET ME GO!!! Erin: No Alex! Alex: I WILL HURT YOU BOTH!!! Jordan: And THIS is why we are stopping you! (The other heroes then walk out) Ruby: Guys?? Kyle: What's going on? Yang: Why are you dragging Alex back? Erin: He was trying to leave the Defenders so he could go after Storm solo. Emily: Huh?? Mina: Wait, leave the Defenders?? Zulu: That's a joke right Erin? Alex: No! It is not a joke Zulu! And Jordan you better let go in the next 3 seconds before I get REALLY angry! Erin: Alex you better calm down right now! Jordan: You're only gonna make this worse for yourself! Alex: I'll break your arm if you don't let go! Uraraka: Jeez... Max: He's really mad right now. Kim: Yep. Yang: Jeez Alex what is up with you? Alex: What's up with me?! We just lost ANOTHER of our friends to that bastard Storm, and you're asking what's up with me!? Erin: Alex seriously, calm down! Alex: NO!! Jordan: *Sigh* Come on grumpy. Let's go to your room. Alex: GET!!! OFF!!! (Alex fires a psy blast at Jordan) Jordan: AHHH!! Erin: JORDAN!!! Alex: *Gets up* I'll do it again if you try to stop me!! Jack: Dude we get your mad but- Alex: MAD?!?! THIS BASTARD KILLED RICHIE, TOAD, MOSS, THEY'RE ENTIRE NEST, AND OMEGA!! YOU FUCKING BET I'M MAD!! Ghira:.... He's right.... He did kill our dad... Blake B: Ghira.. Yang: Richie.. Erin: But still, this isn't how you should be acting! Jordan: Yeah, would they want you to stoop to Storm's level like this!? Alex: !! Jordan: Yeah you heard me! Alex: NEVER compare me to that monster again!! He kills innocent people!! Jordan: And you're acting like a baby Alex! Alex: Excuse me!? Jordan: Yeah! You're acting like a whiny baby Alex! Alex: And look at you, this is all coming out of the mouth of a Targhul Hybrid FREAK!!! Defenders: !!!! Jordan:...………… Alex:.... !! … What.... What did I just say...? (Jordan begins tearing up) Erin:... Alex: J-Jordan wait, I-I didn't mean it! (Jordan runs off to his room and slams the door shut) Alex; Jordan! Defenders:...………………… *Looks at Alex* Alex: …. I.... Guys I..... (The heroes all start to go about their business as they begin ignoring Alex) Alex: Guys...? Jack? Jack:...... Alex; Ian? Max? Max:..... Ian:..... (Alex turns to Erin) Alex: Erin? Erin:..... You sure you're not like Storm? Alex: ! …… Erin: Well. If you want go then fine. You already hurt your little brother. Why not hurt him some more. *Leaves* (Alex is soon all alone) Alex:.... *Falls to his knees and tears up* I'm sorry... I'm sorry..... (Alex hugs himself on the floor as Spot is seen watching him) Spot:...... (Spot crawls off to find Ruby before the scene cuts to Erin entering Jordan's room) Erin: Jordan? (Erin sees Jordan hiding under his blankets) Erin: Jordan? You okay? Jordan:........... (Erin shuts the door and goes to sit on the bed) Erin: Jordan, you know you're not a freak right? Jordan: Alex seems to think so.... Erin: Yeah well Alex is.....being difficult today. Jordan:....... Erin: Look, don't listen to him Jordan. Just be cause you're not human doesn't mean you're different from us. Jordan: Really? Erin: Yeah. As far as I'm concerned, you're still my adorable little brother. (Jordan comes out from under the blanket smiling) Jordan: Thanks sis. Erin: There's that smile! Jordan: Aww thanks. Erin: *Pats Jordan's head* Hey what do you say you and me hang out today? Do whatever you wanna do. Jordan: Yeah! Anything to have time with my big sister! Erin: Awesome! Jordan: Hey, you wanna go to the beach sis? Erin: Sure! Let's do it! Jordan: Yay! (The two get up and leave the room where they soon run into Alex down the hall) Erin: Hm? Alex: Huh? Oh, h-hey guys! Erin:...... Jordan:...... Alex:..... G-Guys I- Erin: So. Decided to stay then? Alex: Guys look, I'm sorry. Erin: Sorry huh? Alex: I swear! Erin: Uh huh. Come on Jordan. Alex: Guys please! I don't know what came over me! Jordan:... Alex: Jordan I didn't mean it! Jordan: You shot me.... And you called me a freak.... Alex: I was blinded by anger Jordan! It just came out! Jordan: Likely story. Alex: Jordan please I just- Erin: Save it. Alex:.... (Erin and Jordan leave) Alex:............ (Alex goes and puts his head up against the wall) Alex: *Sigh* How am I gonna make it up to them? (Alex thinks for a second before he looks toward the back door) Alex:.... (Alex goes and heads out to the beach where Erin and Jordan are seen sitting together) Jordan: *Sigh* Now this is hanging out! Erin: Yeah it is. I haven't stepped on this beach since Rose's dancing lesson. Jordan: Didn't you get kidnapped after that? Erin: Yep. Jordan: Oh right. Alex: *Voice* Guys! Jordan: *Sigh* Erin: Great. Now what? (Alex walks down to the two) Alex: Guys! Is there room for one more? Jordan:....... Erin:..... Alex: Uhhhh, is that a yes? Erin: Go away Alex. Jordan: This is our hangout spot. Alex: Aw come on guys, you can't leave big bro out! Erin:..... Jordan:..... Alex: H-Hey anyone wanna build a sandcastle? Jordan: No. Erin: Go away. Alex: Guys please I- (Erin shoots a beam of ice and creates an ice Golem) Erin: Get rid of him. (The Ice Golem turns to Alex) Alex: W-Whoa whoa wait a minute! (The golem grabs Alex by the shirt and carries him over away from the two before dropping him on the ground) Alex: Huh? Erin: Stay over there and don't come near us. Alex: Sis please let me- (Alex tries to get close to his siblings but the Golem stops him each time) Erin: Let me be clear Alex. We don't want to see you. Now. Go away. And leave us alone. Jordan: Yeah. Just go on your murder quest already. Alex: … *Tears up a little* ........ I'm sorry.... *Walks off* Jordan:...... Erin:...... (Alex continues walking before he sees Jessica and Raynell out on the beach with a few infants from X's nest) Alex: *Sigh* Finally, some people that'll help me! (Alex starts to run over to them) Jessica: Thanks for the help kids. ???: No problem. We hated seeing you so sad. ???: It makes us sad too. Jessica: Well, we appreciate it kids. Raynell: Yeah. You kids always know how to cheer someone up! (The infants all smile) Alex: Jess! Raynell! Jessica: Hmm? Oh hey Alex! Raynell: What's up? Alex: Nothing, just in deep trouble is all. Jessica: Trouble? Raynell: Why? Alex: I uhhhh, I tried to go find and kill Storm and I.....ended up calling Jordan a freak. Jessica: What?? Raynell: Alex! Alex: I swear I didn't mean it, but now he and Erin are both mad at me and they won't let me apologize! Jessica: *Sigh* Oh Alex. Alex: Can you help me get back on their good side? Please? Raynell: Hmmm.... Jessica: Okay Alex, we will. Alex: *Smiles* Jessica: But first. Alex: First? (Jessica picks an infant up) Jessica: Kiss this baby on the head. Alex: Wha-?? Jessica: You need to thank these little guys for helping me and Raynell out of our depressive stoop. Alex: Uhhh.... Raynell: Come on Alex! Kiss the baby! Infants: *Giggling* Jessica: Come on. Kiss it. Alex:.... *Sighs* All right. (Alex goes and kisses the baby on its forehead before he wipes his mouth off) Alex: *Shudders* Uhg so gross. ???: Aww he kissed my head. I feel special. Jessica: That you are little cutie. Alex: *Groans* Jessica: Alright Alex, now we'll help you! Alex: Thanks girls.... Raynell: Just leave it to us! Alex: How? Jessica: Just watch. Follow us kids! (Jessica and Raynell lead the group of infants over to Erin and Jordan as Alex watches. Erin and Jordan are seen still sitting together) Jordan: Well, this is pretty fun so far Erin. Erin: Yeah. Really peaceful now that Alex is gone. Jordan: Yep. ???: Umm, excuse me? Jordan: Hm? (Erin and Jordan look at the group to find the infants sitting between them) Erin: What the?? ???: Hi. Jordan: Um... Hi? Erin: What's uh... WHat's going on kids? ???: We heard you guys were mad at Alex. ???: Is it true? Erin:....... Jordan: Umm.... Erin: Look kids, Alex has been acting different cause of something bad happening. And he said something he shouldn't have said. We just don't wanna see him right now. ???: But he didn't mean it. ???: He apologized right? Erin: Its... Its not that simple. He- ???: Yes it is. Erin: No its not its- ???: Its what? Erin: Its.... Look we just don't wanna see him. We need time to cool off. (Jessica and Raynell are seen watching) Raynell: *Whisper* It's not working. Jessica: *Whisper* Just wait, they'll get the charm to work. ???: But, he's your brother. ???: Siblings have to stick together right? Jordan: Yeah but.... What he said.... It hurt me... It hurt a lot..... Infants:...... Jessica: *Whisper* Come on kids, you got this. (The infants then split up and crawl onto Erin and Jordan's laps) Erin: ??? ???: Come on guys. ???: Give him a chance. Please? ???: For us? Erin: Guys. Jordan: Seriously we- (The infants begin to give them both puppy eyes) Infants: *Cooing* Jessica: There it is. Raynell: Oh that has to work! Jordan: Awwww! Erin: That's so- *Shakes head* Wait, no it's a trick! Jordan: *Shakes head* R-Right! They're trying to make us feel bad! Infants: *Cooing* Erin: S-Stop! We aren't ready to forgive Alex! ???: Pleeeeease? ???: *Cooing*? Erin: *Groans*.... (Alex, Jessica and Raynell then walk up) Alex: Guys? Jordan:..... Jessica: You guys okay now? Erin:.... Jordan:.... Alex: Erin... Jordan... I'm so so so sorry.... All that's happened.... Losing Richie, Toad's nest and Omega, I just.... I was just so mad and I... *Tears up* I'm sorry... Jordan: *Looks at Alex*.....Bro... Alex: *Wiping his face* I'm sorry Jordan... I didn't mean what I said... You're not a freak... You're my little brother and I love you... I need you. I need you both now more then ever... Please... Please forgive me... Jordan:...... Erin:...... (Erin and Jordan both stand up and hug Alex) Alex: !! Jessica: Awww! Alex: You.....You forgive me...? Erin: We do bro. Jordan: Both of us do. Alex:....*Smiles* (Alex hugs the two back) Alex: Thanks guys.... (The three siblings continue hugging as Jessica, Raynell and the infants all smile, happy their relationship is now intact once more) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts